


I'll Protect Him

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Battle, Beta Niall Horan, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Flashbacks, Head Alpha Karen Payne, Mention of abuse, Mpreg, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Omega Zayn Malik, Rival Tribe, Soon to be head alpha Liam, Strangers to Lovers, Tags May Change, Tribes/Packs, Winter, mention of rape, unknown background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Liam Payne. Alpha. Soon to be Head Alpha of his pack. How else to enjoy being able to leave the tribe for the last time other than to go out hunting with the other alphas? Liam enjoys every moment he's out hunting until he smells something. An Omega. A pregnant Omega. He rushes to find them and he sees a male omega lying face down in the snow. Alerting the other alphas, he takes him back to the tribe to save him and the pup/pups the omega is carrying. Many thoughts go through his head. Who was this omega? Where did he come from? Where was his mate? Did he have one? Why was he out in the snow?One question Liam would fail to ask would be: How far would he be willing to go to protect an omega he doesn't know?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Snow crunches underneath my foot as I make my way between the trees. I was determined to make the best of my last hunt before becoming head alpha. With my mother at the age she is, it's time she passes the torch to the next alpha in line and, even though I am the youngest in my family, I was the only alpha out of my mother's adopted children. My older sisters are both omegas, and proud to be so. I'm set to become head alpha at the end of the week, so this is the last chance I have to go out with the rest of the alphas to hunt for food. I'm going to miss this, but I'm happy to be becoming head alpha. This is a role I have been preparing for since I presented when I was twelve, almost ten years ago. This is what I've been waiting for.

I sigh softly and shake my head, pushing the thoughts away. "Stay focused. You need to get more food," I whisper to myself as I fix the bag that was over my shoulder, which was already full of quite a few white rabbits and even a fox I found. I made sure to stay quiet as I continued to walk through the woods in search of more animals and possibly even some sort of fruit or something, even though it's the dead of winter. Sometimes we are lucky enough to find some fruit that is still growing. The deeper I went into the woods, I smelled something off. It smelled like an omega. No. Not just any omega. A pregnant omega. None of the omegas from the tribe were supposed to ever leave, let alone the pregnant ones. Who the hell could be out here now? My instincts took over and I almost dropped the bag of animals I had been carrying to hurry and find the omega. Whoever they were must be scared and confused right now. I couldn't just leave them out in this cold. My pace quickened as I got closer to the smell, which got stronger and more potent as I got closer. I followed my nose faithfully until I found them. Facedown in the snow, unmoving, though I could sense they were still alive.

I ran over and knelt next to them, rolling them over to see it was a man, about my age. A pregnant, male omega? Out here all alone? I didn't recognize him, but I didn't care. I had to get him to safety and fast. He wasn't dressed for this weather and I had no idea of knowing how long he had been out here already. Luckily he didn't have any signs of frostbite or hypothermia, but who knows how long before signs would start to pop up. I didn't want to take any chances. I let out a howl to alert nearby alphas as I took off my coat and wrapped it around the unconscious omega. The cold immediately hit me and made me shiver, but that wasn't important at all at the moment. I had to warm him up. I wasn't going to let an omega and who knows how many pups die on my watch. As I picked up the omega in my arms, two alphas finally appeared from different directions. "Alpha Liam?" One asks, seeing the omega in my arms. I turn to him, a serious look in my eye.

"Alert the others. Tell them to be on the lookout for anyone else. We don't know if he ran alone or not. If you find anyone, get them to the tribe immediately. I will not let anyone die on my watch." My voice is stern and serious as I address the male and female alpha who had appeared after my howl. "Keep hunting though. Hunting is still our number one priority, but finding anyone else who could be out here is a close second. I'm going back to the tribe and getting this pregnant omega help." They just nod, responding with a simultaneous "yes sir" before heading off to find the other alphas who were out hunting right now. With my message being sent out, I turned toward the direction of the tribe and sprinted back, holding the omega close to me. "You'll be okay. Just stay with me, okay? We'll take good care of you and your pups. I promise." I knew he couldn't hear me, but I felt I needed to say it anyway just in case he could. Just knowing someone would be here for him would be so comforting to hear right about now.

Luckily it doesn't take long for me to get back to the tribe. When I get close, I let out a loud howl to get everyone's attention and to let everyone know we have a problem. I take the unconscious omega right to the medics. When I arrive, they are already gathered. "Alpha Liam. What happened?" The head medic, Anne, says. Her eyes go wide when she sees the omega in my arms. "Where did you find this darling?" She says as I set him down on a bed, already starting to work on him to check his vitals. "He's carrying pups too. Oh my god. I'm so glad you got him to us, Liam. Sorry, Alpha Liam."

I shake my head as I let her take over. "I couldn't leave him out there in the cold. I had to do something, and you know you can call me Liam, Anne. You're my mom's best friend and have watched me grow up. You can leave off the formalities for now." She shakes her head and just looks over him along with a few other medics. I stand a few feet away, letting them have space to work, but never standing too far away. I was determined to make sure he was okay, which meant I wasn't going to go too far from him. Even though I knew he was in good hands, it was just making me feel better to know I was here to protect him if he needed it. I lean against the door and cross my arms, watching, and thinking. How did he get out there? What tribe did he come from? Was he running from something? If so, what? He didn't have a mate, so who got him pregnant? Does he have a family? Are they looking for him? All these questions and plenty more ran through my head. My alpha mind was going into overdrive thinking of how this omega could have been put into that potentially fatal position.

"Liam, honey, what's going on?" My mother's voice rings in my ears. She comes into the room where I'm stood. "What happened?" She asks.

I point to the omega who Anne is trying to warm up right now. "I found him unconscious in the forest. I couldn't just leave him out there mom." I say, looking at her. "As a soon to be head alpha, I couldn't leave a pregnant omega out there. I had to save him." Mom puts a hand on my shoulder and smiles.

"You are going to be a great head alpha, my son." She kisses my cheek softly and I try to relax a bit. Being head alpha was the least of my worries now. I had an omega who came from god knows where who needed care. He's pregnant for god's sake. How could any alpha let him out of their sight? How could any alpha let him go out without the proper clothing on for this freezing cold weather? I shake my head. Regardless of what happened, I knew I had to take care of him now. At least until we found where he was supposed to be. I would not let this omega leave my sight, no matter what. He was in my care now, and I was going to take that role very, very seriously.


	2. Chapter 2

"He'll be okay, Liam. He's in good hands now. You go and get ready for the ceremony at the end of the week," Anne tells me. I look up at her from my spot on the floor not far from the omega I had found. I look up at her and shake my head at her suggestion. "Liam, you can't stay here by his side. You have things to do and he has people here to look after him. Your job is done, honey."

I just sigh and look at Anne. "My job isn't done, Anne. Not even close. There is pregnant omega who came from who knows where and is all alone. I need to be able to find out where he came from so we can get him home. If we can't get him home, then I'll take care of him. I'm not going to let just anyone take care of him and his pups." All Anne does is nod, knowing that my mind will not change at all. I was determined to make sure this omega was taken care of until we got him home, or if we can't take him home, I was going to be sure he was always taken care of.

"I have to go check on others. I'm sure I have nothing to worry about with you staying here to watch over him, yeah?" She says and I just nod in response. I was just going to sit here and watch him, maybe talk to him if he woke up. Satisfied with my answer, Anne just kisses my head softly before leaving to go check on others who probably really needed her medical attention right now. This left me and the unknown omega alone in the small room. He was tucked under blankets and I just watched as his chest went up and down ever so slightly, bringing me comfort to know that he was breathing. I took a moment to just take in his scent. It was a strong scent of apples and brown sugar. It did have a hint of cherry blossom, which I recognize as the scent any omega has when they are pregnant. That's how I was able to tell when I could smell him that he was pregnant.

Questions just ran through my mind as I sat there in silence. Questions I had no answers to. Well, I wouldn't until he woke up. Then he could hopefully give me some answers. I sigh and stand up, moving closer to him to get a better look at him. I was in such a rush to get him here earlier that I didn't stop to actually see what he looked like. I sit at his side and study his features quietly. Caramel skin. Raven hair. Slight stubble. Long eyelashes. He was beautiful, I had to admit. He must have had all the alphas back at his tribe eating out of the palm of his hands. I smile a bit just thinking about him being happier somewhere else instead of here in an unfamiliar tribe with unfamiliar people. How I wish I could just return him to the tribe he belonged to, but it was hard to say which one that was. There are multiple tribes in the direction that he seemed to have come from. It's hard to tell which of them, if any really, he came from. I was going to have my work cut out for me, that's for sure.

I'm cut out of my thoughts when the omega starts to stir, mumbling something I can't quite make out. He looked to be in distress and his scent turned a bit sour to confirm my thoughts. I wanted nothing more than to just comfort him the way all alphas were meant to comfort omegas, but I didn't earn that trust from him. He didn't know me and I didn't know him. It wouldn't be right for me to do anything. As much as my heart aches to see him look so scared, I could do nothing but watch until he finally woke up. He groans softly and rolls onto his side facing me before waking up. He looks at me and immediately sits up, backing away quickly. He was terrified. I could sense it not just in his eyes, but his scent. His arms went around his stomach as small whimpers left him. My heart shattered at those small, scared whimpers rung in my ear.

"Don't hurt me...please...I'm carrying pups...please Alpha" he begs. His almost golden brown eyes shine in fear as he begs for me not to hurt him, though I never would even think of such a thing.

"Hey, hey. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Liam. I found you out in the snow when I was hunting for food." I keep my distance from the frightened omega so I can hopefully gain his trust with time. I won't be able to care for him if he doesn't trust me. "Can you tell me your name?" My voice is calm and gentle as I try to at least get the name from the omega so I can at least call him something. He just looks at me and fear is still prominent in his eyes. He didn't trust me at all, though I'm guessing it's just because I'm an alpha. I sigh softly and stand up. "How about I get my friend Anne and I'll go get you something to eat, yeah?" He just silently looks at me, arms still wrapped around his flat stomach securely. I poke my head out of the room and call out to Anne. She was an omega, so hopefully having another omega here would calm him. All I wanted right now was to get his name. With Anne here, we could also check on him and see how he's doing now that he's awake.

It takes Anne a bit, but she finally comes in. "Oh, I see he's finally awake." She walks over and I watch as he relaxes ever so slightly, eyes following Anne now. "Hi, honey. My name is Anne. I'm here to take care of you and your pups, okay?" The omega just nods a little, eyes flicking over to me, which Anne notices. "That's Liam. He's our head Alpha's son. You can trust him. I promise." He looks at her for a minute before looking back at me, still wary of me. "He's just going to watch over you for now, okay, but if you want, I can get an omega to stay with you too to make you more comfortable, or beta if you would like." He looks at Anne once more before just scooting closer to her, trusting her, and now looking for her support as he is still so scared.

I decide that enough is enough so I leave the room to give them more privacy. Maybe with me not in the room, the omega would feel more comfortable to talk to Anne and maybe give her something. A name even. I don't go far though. I just go a little way down the hall, but my eyes are trained on the door, ready to stop anyone from going into that room. My duties as an alpha were still important, even if the omega I was protecting was scared of me right now.

My attention is diverted for a moment when another omega I know approaches me. "Hey Alpha. What has you hanging around the medical ward?" I look over to see the feather haired, blue-eyed omega I had grown up with. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm protecting someone important right now, Louis. And please don't call me alpha. I'm not the head alpha yet," I roll my eyes as I insist on trying to enjoy my last days as next alpha in line before becoming in charge.

"Sorry, Liam. I'm just trying to get used to calling you alpha." He says, looking over to where I was looking at. I knew he could smell the omega that was inside that room, as his face turns into a look of confusion. "I don't recognize that smell. What is an unknown, pregnant, omega doing in our medical ward?" He asks, very confused, just as the rest of us are.

"I found him unconscious in the forest earlier today. He wasn't even dressed for the cold. I brought him here as soon as I found him. I couldn't let him and his pup or pups die out there all alone." I explain to him, eyes focused on the door once again. No one has yet to even pass the door, but I wasn't going to let my guard down for any reason whatsoever. "I decided to watch over him while he's here. I hope to be able to get him back home, but I don't think we will be able to allow him to go home." I say, thinking about the heartbreaking way he reacted when he saw me. The only reason he would have reacted that way would be if he has been through repeated trauma from some other alpha, seemingly multiple alphas. He already distrusted me and he has never seen me before. What has this omega been though? Nothing good it seems.

"Well, I hope he and his pups are okay. I have to head out. If you need me, just give me a holler, okay? I'm going to go home to my beautiful, curly-haired mate now." Louis practically beams before skipping off to where ever his mate his. I laugh a little and shake my head, still focused on the door.

It takes a while, but Anne eventually comes out of the room and waves me over so she can talk to me. "Did he say anything to you?" I ask, curious.

Anne nods before she goes on to elaborate. "He did, but all he would tell me is his name and that he would like an omega to keep him company. His name is Zayn." She says and I nod. Zayn. What a unique name that is.

"You checked him over. What can you tell me about how he's doing?"

"Well, the time out in the forest doesn't seem to have harmed him or the pups any, thank god. And he's having two. He seemed pretty excited at the thought of having two pups, but he got really sad not long after. I had to calm him down and relax him, but he wouldn't tell me why he got upset." Anne takes a look inside before looking back at me. "Liam, you better take good care of that omega or so help me god-" I don't even give her a chance to finish that statement before I stop her.

"You know I'm going to take good care of him, Anne. I'll earn his trust and protect him with my life. Zayn and those pups will not be put into any danger under my watch and you know it." I tell her confidently.

She nods. "Good. Now just keep your distance while I try to find an omega to stay with him to make him feel better." I nod again and she leaves. I walk back in and just sit right inside the door, looking at the omega who is sat curled up in the bed, mumbling something I can't make out. As curious as I am to figure out what he's mumbling to himself, I don't want to pry. I want him to come to me if at all possible. Instead, I just quietly watch over him as I keep anyone and everyone from entering this room.

Zayn. I will protect you and your two unborn pups. Nothing will ever harm you or your pups while you're in my care. That is a promise, and it is a promise that I do not ever intend on breaking. Not any time soon anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't even know I had fallen asleep until I'm shaken awake. "Liam, wake up." I hear the oddly gentle call of my mom, which brings me out of my slumber. I sit up and look around a little. Zayn was fast asleep in his bed, breathing pretty calm and my mom was to my left, bent down a little so we were eye level. It seemed to be pretty late seeing how it was dark in the room. I let out a small yawn as I look at mom. "Hey, honey. I was told I would be able to find you here." She says softly, but with a kind smile that always eased my mind growing up.

I nod a little and rub the sleep from my eyes. "Yeah. Sorry I didn't come home. I'm doing something important." I explain softly, glancing over at Zayn's sleeping form, just checking again to make sure he was still fast asleep. I don't know if multiple alphas in a room would disturb him during sleep or not, but it seems like it's okay. At least for now. "Mom, I don't want to order you around, and I know I shouldn't considering that you are head alpha, but we can't stay in this room. Can we go talk a little ways away? Far enough to not disturb him but not far enough that I can't keep an eye on the door." Seeing the serious look on my face, she nods and we both get up, leaving the sleeping Zayn to sleep more comfortably as we go talk. We walk down the hall a bit before stopping. I turned toward the door so I could monitor and mom stood opposite of me but made sure she didn't block my line of sight.

"I was told of the situation when I got back from the monthly head alpha meeting for all of the tribes, though I wasn't given much information other than you found a pregnant omega in the snow. Is there anything else you can tell me about what's going on?" She asks. Her tone was serious and had a bit of the head alpha bite to it, but unlike almost everyone else, I have become desensitized to it. It comes with the training to be the next head alpha.

I sigh as I tell mom all we knew, which really wasn't much. "We don't really know much about him and his situation, but I'll tell you what I do now. His name is Zayn and he's pregnant with two pups. He seems to be really scared of alphas for some reason, which leads me to believe that, wherever he was before, alphas treated him really badly. They purposefully hurt him." Mom gasps as an alpha harming an omega was a serious crime in any tribe. All tribes have some rules that are fundamental, and alphas abusing an omega is one of the worst ones. "But really, other than that, we don't know anything. We don't know what tribe he came from. I have a few ideas which tribes he could have come from, but it's hard to say which one for sure until we can get him to talk." Mom nods in understanding.

"We want to be sure he's comfortable enough to talk. We can't force him to tell us anything." She starts. "In fact, that's the absolute last thing we need to do. We need to make this tribe a safe place for him. Whether he stays here or not." I nod quickly. I tense up when I see someone get close to Zayn's door, but immediately relax when they pass right by without a second thought. Mom gives me a look. "You are already pretty protective of him I see."

I sigh softly but nod. "I have to be, Mom. I was the one who found him. I feel like I should be the one to protect him from whatever threats should come his way." Mom lets out a small laugh and pats my shoulder.

"You really are going to be a great head alpha. If you care this much about someone who doesn't even belong to this tribe, then you are going to do great as the next head alpha. I couldn't be more proud of you, my son." She then gives me a hug, which I happily return. Just hearing that mom knew I was going to be a good head alpha was amazing, but hearing that she was really proud of me was even better. I hug her tightly and smile brightly. I go to say something but I see someone walk up to Zayn's room and peek in. I quickly pull away to walk over to the alpha who was peeking into the wrong door.

"You're not allowed in here. Please leave." I warn the alpha. I was on edge, ready to do anything I needed to if they didn't heed my warning to leave. They look at me and bow their head in submission.

"Apologies Alpha Liam. I'll leave now." They left quickly with their tail between their legs. I relax when they are far enough away and run a hand through my hair. How far was I really willing to go for Zayn? I don't know him, but I'm already threatening people who aren't even a real threat to him.

I feel a pat on my back and look back to see mom beside me. "I'll leave you to protect him, Liam. I'll find you tomorrow for the last of the preparations for the ceremony in a few days." She kisses my cheek and leaves, allowing me to go back into Zayn's room and sit right inside the door again. With probably a few hours of sleep now under my belt, I was just going to be on watch for now. Nothing should happen, but I want to be awake if something does happen.

I look at Zayn and see that he's still fast asleep luckily. It doesn't seem like Mom poking her head in disturbed him that much. Luckily he was asleep when she did. I know if he was awake it would have stressed him out a lot more, which we really don't want.

I take a deep breath and just enjoy Zayn's sweet scent. I'd be lying if I said he didn't smell good. Apples and brown sugar is such a good combination. I also knew it was the scent of an unmated omega, which was kind of enticing to this alpha nose. My heart breaks as I hear him start to whimper and whine in his sleep. I actually make a move to go comfort him but I quickly stop myself, just trying to remind myself that I'm not his alpha and I don't have his trust yet. If I went over and held him now, he'd wake up and I'd frighten him, which is the opposite of what I want to do. All I can do is just watch him whimper, whine, and cry until the nightmare is over and he drifts off into a more peaceful sleep.

Who hurt Zayn this bad to make him completely distrust any alpha? What have they done to him? How long have they been mistreating him?

One thought enters my mind and my heart sinks at the thought.

Did Zayn cry over his pups because of how they got there?


End file.
